Triassic Park
by Wolverineboy
Summary: 5 years after jurassic park 3 another company tries to do what ingen did with terrible consequences.
1. prologue

**Triassic Park**

Prologue

It was dark on isle singlar. The workers had put the final adjustments on to the security of their dream, a dream that was sure to have catastrophic

consequences. The chairman of the new company was called Jake Braning.

He believed that if they took certain precautions they would rake in the money.

Little did they know that they would make a major mistake. The island was 150 miles squared long. It was situated 90 miles away from California. It had waterfalls, jungle and savannah. They thought it was perfect, but they did not know that out of the 250 men there only 10 would live to tell the tale.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Patrick wondered what his research had to do with a brand new major company. The company in question was called entertainment unlimited.

Then he saw his brother come in, his name was Matthew.

"what's in the envelope?" Mat asked curiously.

"tickets." Patrick replied.

"tickets to what?"

"tickets to California, to see what our research has been used for."

"we've got to go." said Mat rather excitedly.

"I can't say I'm not curious."

"then lets go."

"ok." said Patrick.

Matthew instantly ran out the tent. "by the way, when do we go."

"tomorrow." as soon as Patrick answered the question Matthew ran to his trailer and 2 hours later he emerged with 6 suitcases. Patrick saw how eager Matthew was and went to his trailer to pack. When Patrick got inside his trailer he stood still for a minute and wondered what he should take.

"I'll need clothes and I think I'll take some of my books for the flight."

Patrick then realised he was talking to himself. " first sign of madness talking to yourself Patrick" he muttered.

1 hour later he emerged with only 1 suitcase and his lucky waist bag.

"you ready Matthew?" Patrick asked.

"almost" Matthew replied. Matthew was always forgetting something.

"I remember what I've forgotten." Matthew muttered, and he raced to his

trailer. He later emerged with his camera.

"I knew I had forgotten something." Matthew said and he placed the camera

in his bag.

"you ready now?" Patrick asked.

"yes, lets go and have some fun." Matthew said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Meeting Of The Experts**

It was a 1 hour drive to the airport, and when they got there they met Jake Braning the head of entertainment unlimited.

"hello" Jake said cheerfully.

"hi, I am Patrick and this is my brother Matthew" said Patrick.

"come and meet the other experts." they entered the helicopter and saw 5 other people.

" This is Bob. He's head of my security." he said pointing at a bald man who obviously worked out.

"This is Rebecca. She's the parks vet." he said pointing at the only women in the helicopter. "This is Ryan. He is the explorer." he said

Pointing at the tall man who was wearing sunglasses. "This is Matthew Glover. He's the mathematician." he said pointing at a tall thin chap who had a beard. " And last but not least Ben. He's an ex-army officer who has helped me get the weapons encase of a breakout."

2 hours later Jake said "your probably wondering what I've been doing with your research."

"yes, I've been wondering. Especially about my carnivorous research." Patrick said. Which was true as he was trying to figure it out all the way there. "you will see when we get there. Which should be in about 5 minutes." Jake said. After 5 minutes they were just landing on a platform.

Once they had got out of the helicopter they got into 2 red cars.

The cars took them to a giant hotel and as they entered the hotel

a giant banner read "Welcome To Triassic Park" in giant red letters. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes, he had always thought that remote islands were hot and sticky but this was gorgeous. He ran up the stairs to his room. It was huge and had a game console with loads of games, a wide screen TV and a four poster bed. Just then the phone rang he picked it up. The man on the phone had said that he was to go downstairs and he would find out what

his research had been used for.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Reason**

As Patrick went down the stairs he met up with Matthew, Matthew Glover and Ryan. Once they got down the stairs Jake took them into the cars. "I am shore you have heard about Jurassic Park. Well we are going to recreate that, but this time we have better security and we open in 2 weeks time." Jake said, rather pleased with himself. "your crazy!" shouted Ryan.

"I'm not, and I'll show you." Jake announced.

The car went on to the first enclosure. "this is what I've been doing with your research. In this enclosure we have Triceratops. I'm sure Patrick can tell us about them." Jake said.

"triceratops was a herbivore that lived during the Late cretaceous period, around 68 to 65 million years ago." Patrick said with ease.

"exactly."

" Now the second enclosure has a dinosaur I now you will like. The stegosaurus. Patrick can you tell us more." Jake said.

"stegosaurus is also a herbivore from the late Jurassic period."

"yes. Now the third enclosure has some diplodocus." Jake said

"diplodocus is from the Jurassic period and is another herbivore." Patrick said.

"in the fourth exhibit we have some iguanodon." Jake said proudly.

"iguanodon species lived between 140 to 120 million years ago. They belong to the duck-billed dinosaurs. These to are herbivores."

Patrick said as if he was reading it out of a book. The other 6 people were listening rather eagerly. "now we will see the killers of the dinosaur times be prepared to see the things talked about in story books." Jake said with a broad grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Carnivorous Exhibits**

"the first of the carnivores is the most famous. The T-Rex. Patrick." Jake looked very pleased with himself.

"T-Rex was a killer from north America, it fed off triceratops and other herbivores."

"the next dinosaur is an early of t-rex. The Allosaurus."

"Allosaurus lived 155 to 145 million years ago in the late Jurassic period." explained Patrick.

"the third exhibit has another dinosaur like the t-rex. The Albertosaurus." to Matthew Jake was a big-headed, stupid, know-it-all muppet. "Albertosaurus lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous period , more than 70 million years ago." Patrick felt like a tape recorder.

"in the fourth exhibit we have Spinosaurus." Jake was looking happier and happier by the minute. "Spinosaurus lived in what is now North Africa, in the cretaceous period, about 100 to 93 million years ago." Patrick could tell that one or two of them were puzzled.

"our last exhibit in this sector has the ferocious Velociraptor."

"Velociraptor existed approximately 83 to 70 million years ago in the late cretaceous period. Velociraptor was a pack hunter and one of the smartest dinosaurs ever."

"now that is the end of that sector. We now have a chose between the runners or the pterosaurs." Jake said. Matthew new that the runners would be a lot more interesting than the pterosaurs.

"what are pterosaurs?" asked Ryan.

"pterosaurs are flying reptiles which lived alongside the dinosaurs." Patrick explained. Everybody chose to see the runners first to Matthews surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Mad Side Of Matthew**

As the cars drove on they entered the runners section. "this section has the racing cars with legs. The first dinosaur is Gallimimus."

"Gallimimus is from the late cretaceous period With a maximum length of 4 to 6 metres and weighing as much as 440 kilograms." Patrick said. " are next dinosaur is Ornithomimus." said Jake.

Matthew was on the verge of punching Jake. Then it started to thunder. "we had better go back to the hotel." said Jake. Once they got to the hotel Jake announced he was planning to move the opening date to the next Monday Matthew lost his temper and lashed out punching Jake in the chest.

Two security guards rushed forward to restrain him.

"I'll kill you because my dad died at Jurassic park and your going to kill me as well." Matthew yelled and he threw the guards off of him and charged at Jake, punching every part of his body that he could reach. Then finally the two men managed to pull Matthew away from Jake. They locked Matthew in his bedroom so he could calm down. Meanwhile, Jake was getting treated for a broken nose and jaw as well as multiple bruises and cuts all over his body.

The next day an alarm was set off and security guards were everywhere. "what happened here?" Patrick asked.

" the Spinosaurus has escaped!" answered Rebecca.

"how?" asked Ryan, who looked terrified of the fought that the 20 foot dinosaur could be anywhere.

"when the power couplings got hit the power went down for 25 minutes." Rebecca answered, she to looked terrified.


	7. Chapter 6

**Spinosaurus Trouble**

The news of the escaped dinosaur caused many people to panic. The equipment from the main computer showed that the carnivorous section had only two brake outs the Spinosaurus and the T-Rex. When the workers had gotten the weapons they went over to the stegosaur enclosure, which is where the computer had tracked both of the dinosaurs to.

When they got there all of the stegosaurs were there, so none of them had been killed. Then they saw the two predators fighting, they didn't want to get to close so they pulled out the tranquilisers and shot them into each dinosaur. Soon both were down with no injuries to either one. By the time the dinosaurs were taken back to there enclosure the damage to the fences were fixed.

2 hours later the T-Rex had got back on its feet and off hiding again. 1hour later the Spinosaurus was moving again. The damage to the park took 5 hours to fix. Then 30 minutes after the park was all fixed the team of experts were back on the tour again from where they left off the day before.

"these are Ornithomimus, they are from the late cretaceous period." explained Patrick. Meanwhile Bob and Ben were talking about the repairs to the park. Patrick ignored them and carried on without them. " I have to admit that I don't have much faith in this idea due to the incident we have just witnessed, and I would like to go back to Velociraptor valley and see the raptors because I'm doing a lot of research on them.

So off they went to Velociraptor valley.


	8. Chapter 7

**The****Proposal**

As they reached the exhibit which held the Velociraptor, Patrick gave Jake an idea, " have you ever thought of making a new sector?" asked Patrick.

" filled with what?" asked Jake.

"the raptor family."

"like what?"

"Troodon, Dienonychus, Utahraptor." Patrick listed at least half a dozen dinosaurs from the same family as Velociraptor.

"I can't say I wouldn't like more dinosaurs for my park." said Jake, more to himself than to any one else. Patrick was sure he wouldn't be able to resist such an offer. " I have an announcement to make first. Tomorrow the first visitors will be coming." he said rather happily. When no one said a thing he continued "and yes I will have a new sector built and I will move the Velociraptor into the new sector. I will have 3 other dinosaurs from the raptor family.

I'll have the Troodon, Utahraptor and the Dienonychus."

"brilliant" said Patrick. He was so happy he couldn't wait to start on the new sector and for once Matthew and Matthew Glover looked excited. "it will be interesting to see how you make these dinosaurs. Do you think we could see how these organisms are made?" Matthew Glover asked inquisitively.

"yes I to would like to see how you recreate dinosaurs." Matthew said. "yes" said Ryan.

Soon everyone in the car wanted to see how these dinosaurs were made but little did they know that these dinosaurs would kill about 500 men, 150 women, 200 children and 240 workers.


	9. Chapter 8

The Start Of Disaster 

The sky was full of clouds and the sun shone like a gold medallion. Jake was considering the best way to lay out the new sector, when the roads were filled with tourists. The first of many Jake hoped. He had finally decided which way he was going to set out the new sector as there was a knock on the door. " sir, we need you to start the tour." said a rather puny butler.

3 landings down Matthew had left his room in a black tuxedo, like the type you see on James Bond. He, Patrick, Matthew Glover and Ryan were going to finally see how the dinosaurs were created. He knew that the place was going to be overtaken by the dinosaurs, so he thought he may as well find out why.

Patrick was waiting for the others as the tour was about to start. Once they got there Jake showed them the process, but it was Matthew Glover who explained it all. "this is were the sex is turned to female so they are all females and that way they can control the birth rate. They get the DNA from amber, that is tree sap, because tree sap can catch biting insects which would bite dinosaurs."

"what are you on about?" Matthew asked with his face full of amusement. "they take DNA and make dinosaurs out of thin air." said Matthew Glover. "that makes sense." Matthew replied, looking rather satisfied by the answer. "you are hopeless" Patrick commented rather to quick. "look I believe that the first of the raptors are about to hatch." said Jake.

"which type of raptor is it?" asked Patrick.

" the Troodon." Jake said with a very happy face. " I have already set up the enclosures for the dinosaurs." Jake continued, and as no one said anything Jake said "lets go have a look."


End file.
